


世上沒有後悔藥

by souseigame



Series: 【文野】【太中】 [2]
Category: Bungo Stray Dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス, 文豪野犬
Genre: DaChu - Freeform, M/M, 太中
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ 黑幫首領太宰×武偵社員中也。※ 中也視角。※ 也許不是很太中。※ 拖了一年真的很抱歉。
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuya, 太宰治/中原中也
Series: 【文野】【太中】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567369
Kudos: 3





	世上沒有後悔藥

**Author's Note:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 黑幫首領太宰×武偵社員中也。  
> ※ 中也視角。  
> ※ 也許不是很太中。  
> ※ 拖了一年真的很抱歉。

「我再說一次，把中也交出來我就考慮不把偵探社炸成碎片。」聽着那個他恨得牙癢癢的前搭檔的聲音透過擴音器從外面傳來，中原中也就一陣頭痛，他想出去揍太宰治一頓，但又不想如了他的意。

甚麼交不交的？！他是商品嗎他？！

「中也先生你再不出去黑幫的首領就要把整棟樓炸了啦！」少年慌亂地喊着。他是中島敦，一年前中也從河邊撿回偵探社的少年。當時吃人老虎的傳言還鬧得沸沸揚揚的，偵探社也受到委託要解決這件事。怎料他隨手撿來的少年就是那隻老虎，偵探社的人還一直說他運氣好。

他不否認，他運氣是挺好的，從黑幫時開始就是這樣。說起來，他人生中運氣最背不過就是認識了太宰治，此刻響徹整個小區的煩人的聲音就是最好的證明。「讓他喊去！他要是真會炸樓我就把家裏的酒都扔了！」對，因為他們有協議。

四年前他出國進行任務期間，首領森鷗外「因病死亡」，留下遺囑把首領之位交給太宰。他直覺這事內有隱情，但剛從國外回來的他甚麼都不清楚。一切只有太宰知道，他不說，也沒有人想追問，組織內的氣氛詭異得很。中也打聽了一下，得到森鷗外原本打算叛變的傳言。他肯定這不是事實，直覺認為是太宰策劃了甚麼，但作為認識對方多年的搭檔他卻不敢相信太宰會幹這種事。

太宰治這個人於他好像頓時變得陌生，他當上了港區黑幫的首領，紅葉大姐選擇了離開。忠誠又正直的中原中也不擅長面對這種事，他掙扎着，無數次思考為甚麼。最終他放棄了替太宰找理由，也不願在太宰手下幹活，於是他脫離了組織，輾轉加入了武裝偵探社。那是他第一次背叛太宰治，也只會是最後一次。

加入偵探社後，得到社長的異能加持，他變得能控制「污濁」的力量了，強大得可謂無人能及，也毋須懼怕黑幫的勢力，分分鐘就能摌平自己的老東家。但對前搭檔太宰治來說，黑幫的存活可能不夠威脅到他半分，而且，他不怕黑幫不代表他能保全偵探社的所有人。

於是他和太宰達成了私人協議。只要中也一日在偵探社，太宰一日在黑幫，黑幫的某些情報就會與偵探社共享，中也則必須在不危害偵探社和一般市民的情況下作為黑幫的幫手戰鬥。兩方互不侵犯彼此，小磨擦可以，但轟掉人家老巢就是不行。

所以太宰治是不會炸掉這裏的，不然他就等着看到自家辦公室和房子被重力壓成粉末吧，畢竟太宰有幾個狗窩他可是一清二楚的。

正當他看到敦再次準備開口說些甚麼，太宰煩人的威脅又傳來了：「中也再不出來我就把你十六歲時在酒吧……」「夠了！吵甚麼吵？！出來就是了！」聽到太宰要把自己喝醉酒抱着他大哭一場的黑歷史爆出來，中也終究沒忍住打開了窗回應了樓下的前搭檔。

「中也……先生？」敦一臉茫然地看着中也用力把窗戶關上，然後拿起帽子氣沖沖地走向門口。「我去看看他又發甚麼神經！敦你好好看着偵探社，要是發生甚麼事就馬上聯絡我。」「我知道了！」敦認真地回應。中也再次煩躁地嘖了一聲，才要下樓。

一見到領着黑幫成員把大樓出入口圍個密不透風的太宰治，他反而恢復了冷靜：「你不是忘了我們的協議吧，太宰？……」太宰笑了笑，說：「我怎麼會忘呢，現在就是來讓中也履行我們的協議的。」中也一怔，迅速理解了太宰的意思。

「甚麼樣的對手能讓你來求我幫忙啊？」中也嘲諷着。「我們必須說清楚，我沒求你，這是你的義務。」太宰笑瞇瞇地說。中也越跟太宰對話就越覺得火大，他煩躁地說：「你應該記得我的義務是建基在在不損害偵探社的利益和原則上的吧？」太宰露出一個似笑非笑的表情，然後說：「當然。」

中也跟着太宰上了全黑的轎車，他們相鄰坐在後座。中也一言不發地看着窗外，但沉默太久卻又讓中也渾身不自在，他回過頭打算問太宰為甚麼不開口，忽然發現對方一直看着自己，他硬生生把到嘴邊的話吞回去，然後急忙轉頭面向車窗。

罪惡與繁榮並存着的橫濱街頭在中也的眼前像走馬燈一樣飛快地劃過，他盯着車窗玻璃的另一邊，都是他快能閉上眼描出來的風景。人來人往的商業街，少女們手拿着可麗餅談笑着，家庭主婦拿着一袋二袋的蔬果，轉眼間就駛到公園，老人坐在長椅上，旁邊是趴着的金毛尋回犬，很快，離開了繁華的市區，走進了橫濱的不法地帶，巷子裏野貓翻着垃圾，混混們聚在一起抽煙……

四年前不也是這樣嗎？對啊，好像身邊的一切都沒怎麼變，變的唯有他們自己。不可抗力，以前他不信這個，發生了才知道原來真他媽的有這玩意兒。

「真懷念啊。」太宰突然開口。聞聲，中也用眼角瞥着他。「中也不覺得嗎？」「不覺得，你不在我可是快活多了。」「你這樣說我還真是傷心呢……」「呵……我怎麼還不知道你有心呢？」中也不禁嗤鼻。「我有的啊。」太宰用一種別有深意的眼神緊盯着中也不放，看得他心慌。

他知道對方意有所指。誰沒有過荒唐的日子，年少的雙黑當然也有。可睡過兩次又不代表甚麼，夜半火起旁邊有個長得還不錯的搭檔，不乘着衝動幹點甚麼都不叫正常男人好嗎？好吧，他承認，到了後來那股衝動好像有點變味了，過分的曖昧讓他們決定結束這種互助關係。

但往事歸往事，他可不信對方是在暗示對自己有想法，頂多就是看到舊炮友回味了一下想來一發罷了。畢竟太宰治這樣的人，怎可能有真心？

他別過頭，沒再回應太宰，太宰也沒等他回應，他們各自看着車外的景色。不久後轎車停了下來，中也下車環視一周，是片樹林，能感覺到周圍的草木是被設計修剪過的，範圍很大，絕不是普通的林子，當中肯定有組織規模的人數在活動。這裏並不是他記憶中任何一個港區黑幫的地盤，除非太宰在這四年間又擴大了一點黑幫的版圖，否則，太宰是直接把把他帶到敵人的領土了。

「這是哪裏？」太宰走到中也身旁，說：「這是距離港區黑幫最大的走私貨物的碼頭五百米左右的一個化工廠。」中也皺眉，說：「那事實上呢？」「是個反抗黑幫的組織建造出來的大形定時炸彈。這個化工廠一旦出甚麼意外，會造成無法估計的災害，港區黑幫這陣子所有交易都要泡湯，還要賠償買方極大的經濟損失。不單是貨物會損毀，化學原料也會洩漏，由於地勢問題，會造成整個港口的污染，未來幾年都不能使用，而且污染物會影響橫濱市的周邊海域。」太宰詳細地向中也說明。

「你想我怎麼做？」「你要在他們引爆化工廠前潛入裏面，想辦法解除他們設定的自爆程序。他們進行了疏散，裏面已經沒有人了，應該很容易潛入才是。如果來不及阻止自爆的話，至少要把整個工廠的地形往下壓，封住洩漏的化學品，這需要你的力量。」「事關重大，也有可能要使用『污濁』的力量，你先讓我想一想……」太宰笑了笑，「中也現在可以自由使用『污濁』了，不用擔心我會扔下你才是啊？」「閉嘴，白痴青鯖！誰說怕你不管我了！」

太宰忽然正色，道：「沒有太多時間讓你多想了，我們的人已經取得確實情報說他們今晚會有動作。」中也咬牙，作為武裝偵探社的一員，不，作為愛着這個成市的人，他無法再猶豫。「我知道了……你帶着你的人先離開這附近吧……」

太宰抿了抿嘴，沒有回應他，只是往車子的方向走去。中也再仔細地視察了一下，這片樹林是斜的，是個山坡，如太宰所說，如果發生大事故，大量化學品洩露是一定會流到大海的。這算得上橫濱的大危機了，偵探社的同伴知道的話也一定會選擇化解這個危機吧。

想着，眼角的餘光就瞥見太宰正往他走來。他擡頭去看太宰：「你回來幹嘛？」「我要跟你一起進去。」「你在想甚麼？萬一真的爆炸了，你就別想活了……」「那樣也不錯，以前我不知想過多少次在任務中死去，結果現在我還活得好好的，也沒有出任務的機會了。在最後還能跟你合作一次，就當是在值得緬懷的過去中死去吧」。

沒有原因地，太宰說到沒有出任務的機會時，中也感覺他像在訴說着成為港區口黑幫首領的孤獨和悲哀。他的直覺向來準確，但如果他不享受當這首領，過去他做的一切，紅葉大姐和自己內心的矛盾與取捨，又算是甚麼？

「隨你的便吧。事先聲明，出了甚麼事你可要自己救自己，我可沒有義務保護你……」中也煩躁地說着，逕自往工廠的方向走去。太宰看着中也的背影，輕笑着呢喃了一句：「不到最後，誰知道會發生甚麼事呢？」

經過修整的樹林很好走，對經驗老到的他們來說更是容易找路，走了沒多久，一棟長方體外形的灰白建築便立於他們眼前。他們在遠處觀察了一番，太宰說：「守備人員是不在了，保安系統還在運作，雖然突破不難，但為了節省時間，看來是走通風口之類的出入口比較好。」

「真是的，通風管道最好寬一點，爬着多難受啊！」「中也這種體型是在擔心甚麼？我的身高才更應該擔心吧？」中也咬牙，「太宰你這傢伙，信不信我把你折成四分一的大小直接運進去？……」

「嘛嘛，我們還是先找找入口吧。」說罷，太宰帶頭先走。他們從旁邊的灌木叢繞着工廠走，在大門另一邊的那面牆上發現了通風口。他們避開監控鏡頭，經過盲點快速地走近，中也拆下了通風口的百葉窗，兩人敏捷地爬進了通道。

中也先行，太宰在後。出於對太宰的不信任和在對方的前面爬行帶來的莫名的羞恥感，他一邊爬一邊忍不住往後看太宰。「中也，你是在鬼屋怕自己走失的小朋友嗎？」「閉嘴青花魚混蛋！我是怕你臨陣脫逃而已！」中也也知道一直往後看太宰很不自然，於是尷尬得紅了一臉。

「前面轉左十米左右有一個通往走廊的出口。」太宰如是說。他們爬到太宰說的位置後果真有一扇百葉窗，中也率先下去，然後太宰緊跟着也下來了，很剛好地踩在中也的背上。「抱歉呢中也，你穿那麼黑，而且長得太矮了，這麼暗我看不見你。」太宰的聲音聽起來明顯是故意的。

「閉上你的嘴，從我的背上下來！」中也強忍着怒氣道，往地面一推，硬是撐起了自己，太宰則是在失去平衡前退開了。中也沒時間跟他算帳，瞪着太宰哼了一聲便開始觀察周遭環境。走廊有點昏暗，只有牆角的地燈用作照明，設施內已經無人，這也很是自然。他們現在應該是在整個設施的右翼，也就是他們要前往的控制室的相反方向。

現在由太宰負責領頭，中也在後方跟着。他們沿着走廊，小心地避開所有攝像頭一直走，然後在一扇鋼門前的轉角處蹲下，這裏是門前監視器的死角。「這扇門後面就是工廠的中心，也就是製造化學品的地方，炸彈大概也設在這個地方。假設我們的情報有誤，在穿過這塊區域的時候很可能就會被炸成一塊一塊。」太宰微笑，「中也，你還有機會拒絕喔。現在由我一個人去阻止自爆，你在外面待機，我失敗的情況下你馬上使用『污濁』把我和工廠一併埋起來。」

聽罷，中也注視着太宰的臉，鬱悶的心情油然而生。他也不明白這種強烈不希望對方獨自赴死的感覺是甚麼，明明如此地討厭他，如此地怨恨他。是知道對方渴求死亡所以作為死對頭才想他活着嗎？是在他的心底對太宰這個前搭檔的一絲情義嗎？

他咬牙，回應太宰的話：「天知道你這種自殺狂會不會故意讓任務失敗，我要跟着你一起去……」如果真的是不想對方死亡，又怎麼會讓他跟自己一起進來這鬼地方呢？

中原中也的心裏很清楚，完全不是這樣，這一切都只是出於私心。他只是會對太宰突然的離去不安，像當年一樣。他不是沒有太宰不能生活，只是……這個世上，除了對方再沒有讓他害怕被拋下被背棄的對象。

即使他們一起死去，仍比各自各地活着更讓中也安心。所以縱使太宰拜託自己做多麼危險的事，每每只要對方也一起同行他便會勇往直前。所有人都以為中原中也堅不可摧，甚至連他自己也這樣以為，但他們都太高估自己了。在黑暗世界打滾的人們難道就可以輕鬆地扼殺自己的感情嗎？誰又能保證？

年少時那份不知不覺間萌芽的情愫便是如此，那時候種下的根，至今也難以折斷。

太宰豈會不瞭解中也刻薄話語背後的真意？他也明白中原中也不是會拋下同伴獨自逃走的人，於是也不再多說甚麼，迅速地趁攝像頭轉向另一個方向時跑到門前，把密碼輸入旁邊的電子面板，鋼門迅即開啟。太宰矯健地穿過去，剛好躲過監控鏡頭的巡視，中也則在下一次的盲點形成時也迅速衝過鋼門。

他們現在身處的空間樓頂極高，典型的工廠設計，為容納巨大的設備和排氣系統，樓頂不能過低。「走吧。」太宰說，然後帶着中也開始在這個放置了許多生產機器的地方摸索。

根據旁邊的輸送帶，還有尚在上面排列整齊的化學藥劑，中也知道這裏是生產線的末端，包裝的部分。他隨手拿起一瓶藥劑端視，「硝酸，濃度很高呢。這個數量，要是爆炸了的話可真不是小事。」「是啊，所以還是趕緊到控制室去吧。」太宰回頭說。中也盯着對方的臉，然後放下了手中的藥劑，跟着太宰繼續前行。

他們在生產線中避開所有監控，途中也遇到過幾顆定時炸彈，上面顯示的數字讓他們知道還有足夠的時間阻止這場災難，雖說如此，在不知還有多少顆炸彈和它們的位置的情況下，憑他們兩個人也不可能全部拆除，還是繼續往控制室走比較有效率。

他們左拐右拐了十多分鐘，終於又看到了另一扇鋼門，大概是通往建築左翼的門。太宰再次輸入另一組密碼，門開啟的瞬間他們馬上溜進去，並貼在牆邊。

「太宰，我們還有多遠？」「不遠了，前面第二個路口左轉，第三道門便是了。」「那就趕緊吧。」他看着太宰的臉說，「完事後可要好好把這化工廠的帳算清……」「是啊，對整個橫濱下毒手可不是個正常人想出來的。」太宰微笑着回應。

他們再次以靈敏的動作在監視器底下穿梭，終於到達了控制室的門前。太宰拿出一張通行證，在面板上感應，鋼門隨即開啟。

他們走進房間，面前有很多亮着幽幽光芒的顯示器，透過微弱的光線能看到屏幕前有大片的控制面板。「搗弄這些東西還是你在行，你上吧。」「是是是～我也不是不能體諒中也是個文盲啦！」說着，太宰走向了控制臺。

在後方的中也不忿，皺着眉頭開了口：「我怎麼就文盲了？！我也不是不會弄這破東西，我是說你對這種偷雞摸狗的事比較擅長而已！」「所以囉，你沒發現我以前真的很愛有事沒事就摸你頭嗎？」

「你他媽……！」聽出來對方就着自己的話暗指自己是狗，他最終還是忍住了怒氣，怕一個忍不住把太宰一拳砸在面板上。他可不懂操作一個稀巴爛的控制臺。

太宰也不再和他鬥嘴，專心地修改控制系統的程序。看着對方專注的背影，忽然想起年少時說曾打賭過，太宰說自己輸了就要當他一輩子的狗。想來還真是幼稚，不知道他還是否還記得。

說起來，太宰還真的是很愛摸他的頭，他養成戴帽子的習慣有很大部分是他的原因。總說着「中也還真的是矮啊。」「咦，今天是不是有偷偷墊內增高啊？」之類讓人火冒三丈的話，頭頂上那隻手卻是那麼的溫暖。

「搞定了！」太宰興奮地說。就在此時，原本昏黑的周圍卻突然亮起紅色的光，警報的聲音也隨之而來。「這是……」太宰驚訝地說。中也趕忙看向太宰，太宰也緊張得皺起眉來，馬上查看控制臺前的電腦。「該死……他們設了雙重保險，要是有人強行破解第一個程序，第二個程序就會在隱藏系統內觸發，把我們困在這裏。」

「咳……太宰！」中也呼喊對方的名字，太宰聞聲，循着中也的視線看向上方，通風口噴出一陣白色的煙霧，怕不是毒氣。「糟糕到極點了啊……咳……」太宰的身體軟了下來，扶着控制臺跌坐在地上，他掩住口鼻，額頭滲出了薄汗。

中也此時也不好受，他勉強走向太宰，半跪在地上查看太宰的情況。通風口沒再排氣，但煙霧已充斥着整個房間。太宰笑着說：「哈，看來我們之中注定要死一個……我身上只有一顆解毒劑，也許能對抗這種毒氣……」「你為甚麼說出來？……自己吃了不好嗎？」中也咬着牙，毒氣使他有點頭暈目眩。

太宰幽幽地看着他，眼裏有無限複雜的情緒，「誰知道呢？我一直都想死去，你不是知道的嗎？」「你確定你沒有其他要對我說的？」中也反問。

太宰從大衣胸前的內袋拿出一個小玻璃瓶，裏面有一顆綠色的膠囊。「咳……你先吃了。」「你先說……」中也強硬地說了一句。太宰不為所動，只是說：「你吃了，我就把你曾經不明白的一切告訴你……」中也深知他在說當年的事。

他原以為自己一輩子都不會從太宰口中聽到原因，他掙扎過，疑惑過，痛苦過，最後他強迫着自己學會釋懷、忘記，然後看着未來前行。如今真相即將揭露在他眼前，由始作俑者，他最討厭的前搭檔，年少時那份純粹情感的歸處，那個把活下去的機會強塞給自己的人來揭露。他看着太宰，一咬牙把他手中的玻璃瓶打開，把藥倒進嘴裏吃掉。

「說！」一個簡單的字，被他說的鏗鏘有力，表達了聲音主人強烈的訴求。太宰虛弱地笑了一下，緩緩地開口了。「咳……中也你應該很恨我吧？當時選擇離開港區黑幫就是你的答案。」中也一怔，沒想到對方會這樣問。

「我又何嘗想要迫你作出選擇呢？我實在沒有其他辦法，織田作是我最好的朋友，為了保護他，我只能這樣做。」織田作？中也回想起那個看起來平凡的男人。他一向與太宰有深交，卻沒想到當年的事與他竟有關係。

見中也等着後話，太宰繼續說：「四年前，我意外發現森先生的辦公桌上放着坂口安吾是異能特務科間諜的證據，還有他被派去Mimic的資料。我調查了一番之後就明白了森先生的計劃，他想藉Mimic的事取得異能開業許可證，但這計劃必須犧牲織田作。」

太宰的神色此時暗淡了幾分，不知是毒氣還是往事讓他如此。「我不能讓織田作白白死去……我只能將森先生取而代之。於是我先從黑幫內部放出森先生勾結異能特務科打算背叛黑手黨的流言，然後聯繫上異能特務科，先以安吾的事要脅對方，又說森先生打算通過此事公開異能特務科的存在，要求他們協助我取代森先生。我讓特務科小小地壓制了一個黑幫的地盤，讓森先生背叛組織的事落實。我再把此事告訴了森先生，我和他都很清楚，在那樣的局面，唯有他死才能鞏固黑幫成員的心，所以的確……是我迫死森先生的。」

中也聽到這裏，心中既是悲憤，亦有無奈。忠誠的他固然為首領的死而憤怒，但他清楚，從四年前到現在，他最在意的，因而憤恨的到底是太宰讓他失望，讓他感覺陌生的理由。今天他終於知道，一直困擾着他的這件事，全都因太宰為了拯救一個人而起。

「咳……中也？」「你繼續說吧……」太宰接着開口：「我安排織田作他們藏身，又故意把他已逃出國外的消息透露給Mimic。成為首領不是我的目的，只是附帶的結果罷了……」中也沉聲說：「太宰治，你為甚麼要跟我解釋那麼多……」似乎是藥起了作用，中也沒再感覺難受。「有些事還是要坦白的，只有你，我不想你誤解……」

「你真的不懂啊……」中也咬牙，扯着太宰的領口，「你有沒有野心，想不想坐首領這位置，這些狗屁我他媽根本就不在乎！從來我在乎的就是你為甚麼可以對我這麼殘忍？！」

「中也……」太宰蒼白的唇微張，似乎很驚訝。「你明知我會選擇甚麼……我們的確討厭對方，但你我心照，不僅是討厭。說真的……當時你就捨得嗎？」中也覺得這個問句很是矯情，但也是他內心深處的疑問：太宰治到底把中原中也當成不可或缺的搭檔過嗎？

「如果能讓織田作活下去，我寧願你誤會一輩子，至少我在乎的人都還好好活着。」太宰皺起眉頭，似乎很難把話說出口，「你以為……你以為我就想放你走嗎？」

滿腔的怨恨似乎在聽到太宰這一句後化成一陣心酸。中也一直以來，都恨太宰突然把背叛首領和背叛組織這樣的二擇一放在自己的眼前；恨他不足夠信任自己，獨自計劃所有事情；恨他其實沒有把自己看得太重要。

但今天他明白了，或許在他心中自己不是不重要，但織田作之助對他來說一樣很重要，把一條生命與自己的去留放在天秤上是不能比較的。這四年他不就只為聽到太宰那一句話嗎？不就為證明對方也同樣地在乎自己嗎？

那麼現在，之前的一切，還重要嗎？

他低下了頭，頭頂着太宰的胸前，抓住對方領口的手也漸漸鬆掉。他嘆了一口氣，說：「夠了吧……把另外的解毒劑拿出來吧……」還未從中也靠在自己懷中的驚喜中回神，太宰便驚覺自己的計劃似乎早被對方看透。

中也抬頭看着太宰，「別總把我當傻子啊。硝酸，包裝上都是灰塵，製造日期是兩年前，生產線兩年前就停了，哪個傻呼呼的組織等個兩年才策劃爆炸啊？這裏是黑幫新買下的舊工廠吧，甚至都未改成新的生產線。時間設太長的炸彈、太詳細的地圖、只有一顆的解毒劑，實在太多疑點了，而且這一切……」

「就像是，為了說服我相信你所說的一切而設的局……」中也盯着太宰的眼睛。對方輕輕笑了，從大衣口袋裏掏出一整瓶的解毒劑，然後取出一顆吃下。「難怪你會把唯一的解毒劑吃了，你早猜到我有別的。」他注視着那雙冰藍的眼睛，問道：「那你相信我的話嗎？」「那重要嗎？」中也主動吻向太宰，太宰也馬上回應了他，熟練得像他們一直都如此親密。

然後中也率先離開了對方的唇，「我只是想聽到最後那一句罷了。」太宰沉默了兩秒，又說：「中也啊，你真覺得我會留下那麼多破綻嗎？我是想知道就算你明知這是局，是不是還會在意我想做甚麼。」

「我知道。」中也無奈地笑了一聲。「不然你以為我為甚麼到現在才揭穿你？」

聽罷，太宰緊緊抱住了中也，像怕他從自己身邊再一次離去一般。「中也，我說的都是實話……雖然我的確故意把你騙來這裏，但我是真覺得總該把這事了結，不管你聽了不在意也好，願意原諒我也好，我實在不想永遠在我們之間都有道坎。」

中也沒說話，只是回抱着太宰，這一個擁抱裏有太多情感，友誼失而復得的喜悅，對無法改變過去的惋惜，還有那麼一點讓人有所期待的曖昧。

既然化工廠的危機是假的，橫濱市自然也在和平中度過了美好的一天。他們從工廠回來以後，太宰沒邀請中也回到黑幫，中也也依舊把武裝偵探社的工作完美地完成。他們深知過去的事留在過去，也不可能為此改變現在，只要彼此安好便足矣。至於他倆後來怎麼樣，便又是另一個故事了。


End file.
